


Random (one) shots

by Axs04



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF, Men's Football RPF, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Just a place for me to cope, Little bit of smut, M/M, Random - Freeform, au's, this is what my dumbbitch brain came up with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axs04/pseuds/Axs04
Summary: Uhm idk how I came up with this but basically a oneshot book about anything that comes up in my head
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Lukasz Piszczek, Michael Italiano/Daniel Ricciardo, Michael Italiano/Lando Norris, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen
Kudos: 5





	1. Requests wishes

Basically a chapter where you can put all your requests etc I'm open for 

For anyone reading this on AO3 (axs04) you can also request on my Tumblr F1andfootball :) 

footballs too five leagues, Formula 1, Formula 2, some football and F1 youtubers and influences if I know them.

It's probably just gonna be boyxboy and girlxgirl cause I'm a gay bitch but just leave whatever you want in the comments and I'll look if I'll write it

F1/F1 wishes here 

Football here


	2. Kimi Räikkönen X Lukasz Piszczek

Set in 2019

Kimi POV:  
"What the fuck am I supposed to do here, Seb?", he already regretted telling his friend he could choose one thing they'd do together as his birthday present. Kimi didn't like emotions and rarely openly expressed them but Seb was one of his best friends and knew him inside out. And now he was sitting here watching a football match between Frankfurt and Dortmund, not that he knew anything else about the teams. 

" Watch a football match with me" he stared at his grinning friend, "Yeah I've come that far" "You're gonna enjoy it I'll even buy you a beer" well if there was free alcohol it couldn't be too bad right?

Yeah just that he had told Seb he'd find the toilette on his own. He didn't. He probably ended up somewhere where he wasn't supposed to be, but the security guards probably recognized him and thought he knew someone.

Besides the fact that he still had to pee he was also lost now. When someone called out something in German behind him he turned around confused. "What?" he said looking into beautiful blue-grey eyes.

"Oh sorry, you don't speak German. I was just asking what you were doing here. This is not my home stadium either but you looked kinda lost." Kimi found himself thinking that the other one was adorable.

The stranger had a shy smile on his face and his hands in his his jacket pockets. "Yeah I was looking for the toilettes but it's rather hard if you don't speak German and my friend is still watching the game" this was unusual, Kimi didn't really talk that much especially not to strangers.

"I'm Kimi by the way" he felt weird but it somehow felt right as well standing here talking to this man in front of him. "Lukasz" the man with the beautiful eyes answered. "Could you maybe show me where the toilets are?" "Sure I was gonna get a drink anyway."

"I have just one question how did you end up here. This part is normally reserved to only players and club members." "The security guards let me through with some questioning looks" he just shrugged his shoulders.

Kimi could practically see the question in the others eyes. "I'm a formula 1 driver. And I assume you're a player then" he had a small smile on his face, he couldn't quite describe what it was but this stranger, Lukasz had him all fuzzy and happy. 

"Yeah, I'm injured in the moment which means I'm not allowed to play and normally I just watch the away games from home, so today is your lucky day" this smile and the cute giggle that followed after made his heart jump and he didn't like that at all. 

Being bisexual as an F1 driver was already problematic enough but actually falling in love with a man was not an option. 

"Yeah so here we are", Lukasz said he seemed a bit uncomfortable standing there with hands in his pockets and his head held down and Kimi immediately felt bad. "Thank you, I'm gonna you know." he pointed behind him with his thump feeling very awkward in the situation now as well, which was very unusual for him again. 

Quickly Kimi went into the bathroom and almost slammed the door. Once said door was closed he leaned against it and took a few deep breaths. 'Okay Kimi, you got this, he's just being nice, just control your feelings and get your shit together', he told himself. 

After he had indeed gone to the toilet and splashed some water in his face he went out of the toilet again just to find Lukasz still there. "You stayed?", he asks a bit surprised. The emotion inside of him were boiling. He didn't know whether or not he liked it or not that Lukasz was still here. 

"Uhm yeah I figured you could need some help to find your way back, since you didn't know the way to the toilets either." fuck he was so adorable, it was doing things to him and Kimi really wasn't sure if he liked it or not. But his mouth was faster than his brain again. 

"Yeah sure, I could need some help." "Yeah, uhm alright where where you dotting then? What block or like do you have vip seats?" "I don't know" he said and shrugged his shoulders. The blush from Lukasz' faded and an amused expression spread over his face. "You don't know?" he laughed. 

"No" "Well then where's your card then I can bring you there or at least to a certain point." wait he was supposed to take that with him? Seb had his card, that bastard. "I may have not taken it with me." 

"You know what just come with me then. Fancy a drink?" okay this was getting out of hand but then again why not. "Sure. Will just have to text my friend." he took out his phone and quickly found Sebs contact.

Seb

I got lost. Found someone, see you after the game? 

He didn't get an answer back but it didn't surprise him. He probably would get one back until halftime. "Let's go then. " They were quiet on their way, but it wasn't one of this uncomfortable silences, at least not for Kimi. 

They entered a vip area, that Kimi could understand, but that was it. "Wofür hast du solange gebraucht?" and onto the part he didn't understand. He turned his face to lukasz who replied to the other man in German. "And this is Kimi, Kimi this is Marcel a teammate of mine" 

"Hello" Kimi took the hand Marcel was holding out. "Nice to meet you" 

To say that Kimi didn't watch the game was an understatement. All he did was watch Lukasz, how he gently nibbled on his bottom lip when his team did a mistake, the happy smiles when they did something good and him adorably screaming when they scored a goal. Oh he was so clearly fucked. 

Kimi just wanted to step closer to him, hug him and kiss this adorably cute smile with those adorably cute dimples. Okay calm down Kimi, you're 39, you don't get these kinds of feelings anymore. 

When it was halftime he finally got a message from Seb. 

Seb

How did you get lost? How? 

I don't speak German?!

Yeah but you know what whatever.   
You want me to come to you if I'm allowed there? 

"Uhm so my friend asks if he'd be allowed here?" Lukasz and Marcel turned to him, then looked at each other and back to him again, "What's his name?" "Sebastian Vettel" he saw the recognition spread on their faces and to be honest it bothered him. 

Why did Lukasz knew Sebastian but not him? Oh and Marcel of course. "Yeah I'm sure he'll get through the security he should just tell them he's with us I'll get there and pick him up", Marcel said and Kimi really wasn't complaining. 

"So you know Sebastian Vettel but not Kimi Raikkönen?" "So you don't know Lukasz Piszczek?" Kimi couldn't help but smile. "Well I'd love to get to know him, do you know where he is?" he stepped closer to Lukasz not really caring anymore. 

He saw the other gulp "I don't know, I think you need to come closer" fuck that accent was hot, why didn't he notice it before. Kimi grabbed Lukasz by his hips with one hand and cupped his face with the other gently turning his head a little and then leaning in until their lips almost touched. 

"I will kiss you now" with that he closed the last centimeters between them. Maybe this football match wasn't that bad after all.


	3. Michael Italiano x Daniel Ricciardo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel watching Michael do his dare to dice challenge from behind camera. And maybe it turns him on more than it should.

Daniel's POV:  
"Alright we're gonna role one dice for exercises and the other one for the amount of reps we're gonna do them."  
Daniel watches his boyfriend speek to the camera, sitting on his chair still in his Pyjamas. 

It was definitely to early to get up but he wasn't going to say no to watching Michael work out. Even though that meant being quiet for however long this was going to take. 

It's not like he had really listened to Michael talking about his new workout challenge past orgasm. Michael literally fucked his brain out and he could not expect Daniel to be functioning then. 

Michael origanally wanted him to do the Challange with him but then his boyfriend had told him they'd do it besides their regular training and then Daniel immediately said no. 

Exercising together was one thing, but being able to actually watch his boyfriends every move something completely different. He could see Michael's back muscles work and his biceps flex and, fuck, it did things to him. 

Those thighs moving during those bycle crunches holy cow. He should probably get out of the room, but the sight was too mesmerising. Daniel could only imagine the sweat that would've already spread underneath Michael's shirt and how warm and nice his body would feel against him. 

Oh boy, how he wished he could just lie beneath his boyfriend while he was doing plank dips. He made all of it look so effortless and Daniel longed to run his hands over all of those muscles, to feel them flex under his hands and to be held by those strong arms.

On the one hand, he just wanted Michael to hold him forever, so he could be happy for the rest of his life. On the other the sounds he was making, God Daniel didn't want to share that Michael with everyone, he didn't want to share it when everyone thought Michael was straight and single. 

He wasn't, he belonged to Daniel, in his bed. And Daniel belonged to Michael in his arms. If it wasn't for the recording camera he would've just jumped on Michael right then and there and would probably blow him right on this ugly couch. 

God they needed a new couch. How much longer was this torture going to continue? At this point Daniel was convinced Michael was just doing this to tease him. His mouth was dry and he had to rearrange his sitting position because his boxers were getting to tight. The blanket that was spread over him didn't exactly hide anything anymore. 

Michael smiling and talking to the camera really didn't fucking help. "Alright guys, that's it for today hope you had fun and worked up some sweat. Have good day." 

As soon as Michael had finished that sentence there was nothing holding Daniel back anymore. He practically threw himself at his boyfriend sighing happily as Michael wrapped his arms around him not really seeming surprised by his boyfriends actions. 

Daniel was draw into a hot open mouth kiss and Michael pulled him closer tightening his grip around his waist. "Fuck, you're such a tease." he said breathless after they pulled apart. 

"Is that how you'll react to all these videos now? Because then I'm afraid I'll have to throw you out before we'll record a porno." Daniel origanally wanted to punch him for that but then Michael kissed him again and his brain stopped functioning. 

A warm tongue made its way into his mouth and it felt so good, he never wanted to leave Michael's arms ever again. He was grasping onto Michael's shirt when he wanted to break the kiss. Chuckling about his needy boyfriend Michael broke the kiss nevertheless. 

"Might want to turn off the camera, right" he fucking winked. Daniel groaned annoyed. He was needy and hard and just wanted Michael to fuck him. "Michaeeel, come back" he pouted and made grabby hands towards his boyfriend. "Drama queen" Michael said before cupping Daniels ass, lifting him up and carrying him to the bedroom 

"Does this count as my workout now?" Daniel sheepishly asked resting his head on Michael's shoulder. "Why am I dating you again and why are you such a lazy dumbass?" his boyfriend groaned. "You love me" Daniel pouted. "Yeah, maybe I do" Michael said tightening his arms around Daniel and kissing him on his sweaty forehead. "I really do love you Daniel Ricciardo." "I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty short but I hope you still enjoy :)


End file.
